


Writing About You (My Heart)

by Krasimer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And then I had another thought, Backstory, Because I Was Bugged By An Idea, But I had a thought, I know most people like Legato for where he's from, Kravitz from Tesseralia AU, M/M, POV First Person, Sort Of, Why Did I Write This?, because of Taako eating food and feeling a bond, soulbond, soulmates -- sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: I was born in a world called Tesseralia.After meeting Taako for the first time, I wasstruck.But this all comes back to my home being Tesseralia.





	Writing About You (My Heart)

I was born in a world called Tesseralia.

It was a world of absolute harmony, everything in tune with everything else. Profound trust and deep calm, a world of no war and full of people doing nothing but helping each other be happy. Spiritual calm and never-ending happiness, people who were so good and kind to each other that war seemed like a myth.

Turmoil and conflict seemed like near-forgotten legends.

Problems were settled with Parley, as designated by the Abbess. My home was a peaceful world and it was a place I never wanted to leave.

When I died, I was yanked from my home.

Not that I remembered to say, when I met those who had saved a portion of my world, but my world was attacked by the Hunger. I was one of the ones who died in the attacks, in the war that came from the sky and tried to kill as many as it could. I was training to be a conductor, to help people make music and perform.

When I died, I was given a job opportunity.

The Raven Queen found me, found my soul within the wreckage. She pulled me back together, gave me a purpose as, perhaps not the best, but the best I could be. When she asked me to work for her, to be her emissary in the realms and the worlds and the planes, she also told me that there was something important attached to my soul.

Something even she could not understand.

She stitched me back together, created a body for me to call my own once more.

Between then and now, I lost memories of my home. Static filled in the empty spaces, dust covering the empty corners where memories once should have gone. The world continued on without me and, I suppose, I continued without it.

My soul, whatever was attached to it, kept me going.

And then…

Then there was Magnus, Merle, and Taako.

_Taako._

Three souls who had died and come back so many times that it had _enraged_ the Raven Queen. Those who have died and escaped her realm, escaped the Eternal Stockade so many times, they always anger her. I was sent after them, sent to bring them in for their crimes.

After meeting Taako for the first time, I was _struck_.

He was an elven wizard, an oddity and a rarity, a brilliant light in a darkening world, and he _intrigued_ me.

After meeting him, I returned to The Raven Queen and informed her of what had happened, of my failure to retrieve the missing souls. Instead of expected scolding or punishment, she laughed. It was a happy sound, rare enough as it was, but it was also amused. As if some great puzzle had finally been solved. As if some century-long riddle had been answered.

She had taken my head in her hand and sighed. “My emissary,” she whispered to me, her voice like the sound of dead leaves on stone. “I have figured out what is attached to your soul.”

“Can you tell me?”

“Not yet,” she whispered. “The time is not yet right.”

So I waited.

What else was there to do? I waited, as my Queen had dictated, until the time was right. I watched as Taako went off to the time-sick town, saved those who had been risked, died again and again.

And again and again.

Taako _died._

It left something inside of me cold – the undead are cold, usually, but this was something deeper. Something worse. Taako and dying, in my favorite version of the worlds, do not belong in the same sentence. At the time, I could not understand why that hurt me so much.

But this all comes back to my home being Tesseralia.

A world of peace and music and arts and one of those arts was food. Food that could bring you to your knees with how amazing it was, how good it made you feel. It could make you remember your childhood, make you know your future, bring your very best memories to the fore.

Make you aware of a bond.

It was harder to remember, back before things fell into place and before the day of Story and Song. When I lived on Tesseralia, I was a young man with aspirations of being the greatest conductor in my world. There was one day, a couple of months before the attack that ended my life, where I fell to my knees in the middle of my studies because of something that made me feel _whole_ for the first time. Obviously, I had been whole before this, but this was the plucking of the string that had always been tied into the middle of my chest.

My world had legends of soul-bonds, of people meant to be that weren’t exactly soulmates but were as close to that as possible.

The day I fell to my knees was the day my soul-bond was plucked.

Centuries later, I found out that that was the day Taako was eating in the best restaurant of Tesseralia. The day he was fed a food that plucked at his soul-bond as well. I believe one of the chefs had noticed the bond and done their best to make him aware of it.

And my Queen had seen the bond continuing to hold onto my soul.

So meeting Taako, finding him face-to-face after so many years and only knowing, when I met him, that he was interesting and fascinating…

I would consider it a boon.

On Tesseralia, those few with the soul-bond attaching them, storied and rare as they were, were expected to immediately be together. With not knowing who he was, not knowing the other half of my story, I had time. Time to get to know him, time to know his quirks and his oddities and his heartbreaks. I remember having to collect the souls of those from Glamour Springs. I knew so much of his story before I knew him and I am glad that I did not remember it until after I had gotten to know him.

Because Taako, as he was when I met him, was beautiful and odd and mystifying.

Taako, before I knew him, was the same, with the added story of having to watch worlds get destroyed and consumed and attacked. I would have wanted to coddle him, if I had known that story belonged to him.

And Taako, my beautiful and wonderful boyfriend, my partner in all things, hates being coddled. There are exceptions, such as the days he feels horrible, the rare sick days, but for the most part – we would not have what we have if I had known his story was attached to him before I met him.

I can hear him now, waking up in the other room. Lup and Barry are in another room of the house we share, sleeping and basking in the company of one another. Elves do not truly sleep, but that is no matter to the twins. They meditate as deeply as they can, something as close to true sleep as possible.

This is my family and I am glad to have them.

Their story is entwined with my own, now, and I will do my best to give that honor as much happiness as possible.

 

“Kravitz,” Taako muttered, dropping his chin to his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Time to fuckin’ sleep, my man.”

He saw when Kravitz smiled at him, turning his head so that his forehead bumped against Taako’s. “In a minute, my dove.” The smile combined with the nickname made Taako feel warm inside, despite the chill coming off of his boyfriend. “I am writing something down.”

Taako hummed and tilted his head to see the paper on the desk. His eyes were too tired to focus on the words Kravitz had written, especially with the loopy writing the reaper preferred, but he caught a glimpse of his name, followed a little time later by the word ‘family’. “Writing about how Lup and I dragged you into socializing?”

“Something like that,” Kravitz’s smile grew and he turned, fully, to kiss Taako.

It felt like an answer, at least.

With a small laugh when Taako’s head drooped for a second, Kravitz picked him up, gathering all of Taako to his chest. It felt comforting, familiar and not a bit out of place. Somehow, while Taako blinked, Kravitz managed to get them into their bedroom.

“Here we are,” Kravitz settled them down on the bed, together. His arm was thrown over Taako’s waist, pulling him close. He had already removed the wire-framed glasses he wore, at some point. Taako shoved his face into Kravitz’s shoulder, an arm curling around his boyfriend to hold him just as close.

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...Don't even know. Hope you liked it.


End file.
